Superhéroe
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Siempre hay un superhéroe, que se encarga de ayudar a los débiles y salvar a los desvalidos RbXRv Advertencia. Lemon


Superhéroe

"Siempre hay un superhéroe, que se encarga de ayudar a los débiles y salvar a los desvalidos RbXRv Advertencia. Lemon"

Aviso 1. Este fic contiene lemon, así que estáis avisados uu

Aviso 2. Es el primero que hago, pero he leído bastantes como para darme una idea XD así que no seáis muy malos conmigo uu

Avisto 3. (XD) Con dedicación especial para Lucia y Shadow, que pidieron un fic de RbXRv con algo de lemon XP y pues, sinceramente agradezco su review, y en cuanto a eso del yuri y yaoi, pareciera que me estaban describiendo XD! Y pues no tengo nada contra Tamao, no me cae mal, pero si se muere, que mejor (XD) y pues, chicas, este fic va para ustedes ^^ (y también para quien lo lea y se tome la molestia de dejarme un review :3)

Espero que les agrade nn

La chica se incorporo de la cama un poco agitada y bastante molesta mientras observaba que su joven amante había comenzado a vestirse, demasiado concentrado en sus propias sensaciones como para notar el estado de su compañera. Hacia mas de un año que eran pareja, y poco mas de dos meses que compartían la intimidad, aunque no era algo de lo que la joven cuervo estuviera muy orgullosa. Su novio era un animal, en todo el sentido de la palabra, un animal demasiado rápido…

Estiro su mano para tomar su capa y se teletransporto a su habitación sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a su novio, el cual no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, pues estaba acostumbrado a la falta de expresiones de su novia.

Apareció en su cama, solo con la capa cubriendo su cuerpo, pues en su frustración había dejado olvidado su leotardo. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Suspiro pesadamente y se giro, buscando conciliar el sueño, pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente al encontrarse con un antifaz que resaltaba en el rostro de su apuesto líder, a pesar de la oscuridad.

-¿Robin? – Apenas hubo mencionado su nombre, el hombre le tomo ambas muñecas, las sujeto arriba de su cabeza y se sentó en cuclillas sobre ella, causando que la capa de ella se abriera un poco, mostrando el nacimiento de sus senos.

-Yo ayudo a los débiles, y a los necesitados… tú estas débil… y me necesitas… - Susurro el hombre al oído de su compañera, antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja, a lo que ella, sin querer, arqueo su cuerpo contra el de su líder.

-Robin… esto no está bien… ¿Qué pasa con el Chico Bestia? – trataba de alejar a su líder, al menos su mente era lo que le gritaba, pero su cuerpo contorsionándose bajo la anatomía del hombre parecía no querer cooperar.

-Solo estoy haciendo… lo que él no sabe hacer bien… - Su voz sonaba mas ronca de lo normal, y se dedico a besar el cuello de la pálida chica, que comenzaba a suspirar pesadamente

-… ¿Y que hay con Star? – A pesar de que sentía la necesidad de mantener la boca cerrada para que él continuara con su labor, no podía dejar de pensar en sus respectivas parejas.

-… - El petirrojo se detuvo por un segundo, se quito el antifaz y lo arrojo lejos, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ignorando el rostro de sorpresa de ella al momento en que se quito aquello que mantenía su verdadero rostro escondido – Si yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi relación con Star… tu puedes hacer lo mismo con Chico Bestia…

No espero que le contestara, atrapo los labios de la pelivioleta mientras tomaba ambas muñecas con una mano, y con la otra comenzaba a acariciar el cuello de la chica, bajando peligrosamente hacia el resto de su cuerpo, abriendo su capa mas y mas a cada momento que pasaba.

Raven doblo sus piernas, y abrió los ojos cuando él dejo de besarla en la boca y comenzó a besar su cuello, siguiendo el camino que había trazado su mano sobre su cuerpo.

Sintió sus manos libres del agarre del hombre y busco acariciar un poco la piel desnuda de su espalda, pues él solo traía puesto un bóxer negro, seguramente su pijama…

Pero sus manos se aferraron desesperadas a su cobertor negro, al sentir la boca del chico sobre su seno izquierdo, creando dentro de ella sensaciones que jamás pensó que existieran.

La mano derecha de su líder se hizo exactamente lo mismo con su seno derecho, provocando que su espalda se arqueara con violencia contra él, buscando desesperada sin saberlo, una unión mas intima.

Él aprovecho que ella se arqueaba contra el y paso ambas manos bajo la espalda de ella, levantándola y regresando a sus labios para deleitarse con el sabor dulce que tenían, descubriéndose a si mismo buscando con urgencia que ella le diera paso hacia la profundidad de su boca.

Ella se la cedió encantada, y sus lenguas comenzaron a explorar la boca del otro, primero tímidas, después hambrientas y con una gran urgencia.

Se separaron un instante para recuperar aire, y al mismo tiempo en que él se incorporaba lo suficiente para quitarse su única prenda, ella soltaba el broche que mantenía su capa en su espalda, arrojándola al suelo junto con la ropa de su nuevo amante.

El petirrojo tomo las manos de la chica oscura y se dejo caer con todo su peso sobre ella, provocando que rebotaran un poco sobre la gran cama.

Ella se arqueaba y rozaba sus pechos contra él, provocando escalofríos en el hombre. El moreno se incorporo un poco y admiro la belleza del cuerpo de su compañera…

En un acto instintivo, ella separo un poco sus piernas, invitándolo… pero él, para tortura de la cuervo, sujeto de nuevo sus muñecas con una mano y con la libre comenzó a bajar acariciando primero su rostro, paseando los dedos sobre su boca ligeramente inflamada, luego por el cuello, provocando escalofríos en la chica, luego por la redondez de sus senos, paso un dedo en zigzag sobre su vientre plano y finalmente llegando a la intimidad de la joven…

Un gritillo agudo salió de la boca de la gótica al sentir que su compañero introducía un dedo en su ser, grito que fue opacado rápidamente por la boca del moreno, que parecía disfrutar torturándola, pues cuando la chica apenas se acostumbraba a su intromisión, adentro un segundo dedo, por lo cual no pudo evitar morder el labio de su líder.

Y de pronto, la dejo sola. La pelivioleta sintió como su interior era abandonado rápidamente, ante lo cual iba a protestar, pero su queja se vio interrumpida por un gemido que no pudo controlar al sentir la masculinidad del moreno en su interior.

Se abrazo a la cadera del líder con sus piernas, permitiéndole una entrada mas libre hacia ella. Pero al hacerlo movió su cadera contra la de él, sintiendo como crecía mas y mas dentro de ella.

Sintió la calidez de su compañera al entrar en ella, y no pudo evitar gemir por lo bajo cuando ella se aferro a él, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Tomo las manos de la chica y las llevo de nuevo sobre su cabeza y se apodero con rudeza de su boca, mientras comenzaba a mover lentamente su cuerpo sobre el de su compañera.

Su movimiento era lento y pausado. Muy a su pesar dejo de besar la boca de la chica cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, debido a los suspiros que comenzaban a salir sin control de su boca, aunque sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta que Raven no estaba en mejores condiciones.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo sentía como su cuerpo se movía mas rápido sobre el de la mujer, al igual que sus suspiros eran mas sonoros… aunque de pronto la sintió tensarse y girar la cabeza asustada hacia la puerta… él también había escuchado… el sonido de pisadas en el pasillo…

El ruido creció un poco, para luego hacerse mas pequeño, señal de que quien fuese que lo provocaba, ya se encontraba muy lejos.

-Tal… vez… - la mujer hablaba pausadamente, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración - … debas… - La ojivioleta se vio interrumpida por si misma al gemir ligeramente cuando él comenzó de nuevo el vaivén.

No iba a detenerse… no iba a dejarla igual que la dejaba el idiota de su novio.

Se besaron con fuerza mientras sentían al clímax acercarse rápidamente, tratando de ocultar los gemidos de su compañero con su propia boca, respirando pesadamente sobre el rostro de su amante.

Ella se separo sin previo aviso y arqueo exageradamente la espalda, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se tensaban y luego se relajaban, mientras sentía una calidez en su interior. Abrazo a su líder y se dejo caer sobre la cama llevándolo consigo, satisfecha de sentir el cuerpo del apuesto hombre temblar ligeramente mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo compartido que acababan de tener.

Su primer orgasmo…

.-.-.

-¿Raven, quieres ir esta noche a bailar? – pregunto el joven verde a su _novia_, que estaba tomando su té despreocupadamente en la cocina.

-Esta noche no tengo deseos de salir – cerro los ojos y se dedico a disfrutar de su té, y a ignorar la mirada de decepción que tenia su novio.

-Buenos días equipo… - El castaño llego sonriente y alegre a la cocina, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a todos, menos a cierta pelivioleta, que había experimentado la misma alegría esa mañana.

-¿Robin, quisieras acompañarme esta noche a uno de esos salones nocturnos donde la música es estridente y lastima los oídos? – pregunto alegremente la pelirroja, tratando de aprovechar el buen humor de su guapo novio.

-Lo siento Star, mañana pretendo madrugar, así que no puedo desvelarme esta noche – Se preparo un café y se sentó frente a la gótica del grupo, sonriéndole de manera cómplice sin que sus parejas lo notaran – Buenos días Raven.

-Buenos días Robin… - la gótica le regreso la mirada cómplice, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

-¡Oye Star! ¿Y si vamos tú y yo?

-¡Es una increíble idea amigo verde! ¿Raven, no te molesta verdad? – la pelirroja se dirigió hacia su compañera, quien no dejo de ver su taza de té

-¿Y a ti Robin? ¿No te molesta que salga con tu linda novia verdad? – El Chico Bestia buscaba los celos de su novia y un poco de interés para su amiga por parte de su novio, pensando en matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Sin obtener el resultado deseado

-Star merece divertirse, y tu eres un amigo de confianza – Se llevo la taza de café a los labios y adentro su mirada en el periódico, dando la impresión de que estaba muy entregado a la lectura… y nada mas fuera de la realidad, pues su mente trabajaba en las posibilidades que esa noche parecía ofrecerle…

-Yo también iré – se agrego el hombre de metal, pero al instante pareció recordar algo y dirigió su mirada hacia su líder - ¿Estarán bien si los dejamos solos? Anoche me pareció escuchar ruidos cuando me levante al baño…

-Estaremos bien Cyborg, gracias por preocuparte… - Robin miro a la chica frente a él, quien recuperaba lentamente su temple serio tras la sorpresa y el susto que le provocaron las palabras de su "hermano"

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces saldremos esta noche! ¡Vayamos a…!

Los tres chicos comenzaron a planear su velada, ignorando a las dos aves del grupo, que intercambiaban miradas cómplices… sintiendo la necesidad desesperante de que la noche llegara más rápido

-Fin-

¿Qué os pareció? es mi primer lemon, así que no seáis malos conmigo uu y pues, espero sus comentarios :3

PD. Para Shadow, tenia un fic en la cabeza pero no sabia que parejas poner, y ya que lo mencionaste, un RbXRvXRed quedaría perfecto ^^

PD2. ¿De que color son los ojos de Robin? ooU


End file.
